


I didn't drive here (but I know that I was driven) [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme fill - Charles wants to keep Erik by his side forever. He has to power to do so, he could force Erik to never leave. But he won't. He wants to, needs to, but he won't. Erik wants to keep Charles by his side forever. He desperately wants the power to keep Charles with him- if he had the power, he would use it in an instant with no regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I didn't drive here (but I know that I was driven) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I didn't drive here (but I know that I was driven)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/232589) by [1001cranes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001cranes/pseuds/1001cranes). 



Length: 0:06:28  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/I%20didn%27t%20drive%20here%20\(but%20I%20know%20that%20I%20was%20driven\).mp3) (right click and and save as)  
  



End file.
